Lalagirl16 Accepts This Challenge
by lalagirl16
Summary: I decided to do a crazy one shot challenge. Details inside; I promise this will be hilarious and fun, possibly illegal. THERE WILL BE BLOOOOOOODDDDD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...coughcough I have had WAY too much sugar today...
1. De Challenge

**Hey guys! So...yeah you all are probably wondering why the hell I'm starting something new instead of finishing my other stories…**

**First off, I WILL GET TO IT WHEN I GET TO IT DANGIT. ...sorry. I understand the pain of waiting for updates. But thing is, I've been wanting to do this fun one-shot thing for months...its just been sitting here on my desktop and today I just said, "Hell with it, I'm doing this." So here it is.**

**Yeah so I thought about putting this in my series of one-shots (which is actually only one…) but these will be very short, fun and laid back so I'm keeping them separate. **

**Great. Now I'm done rambling. For serious.**

**Here is the challenge.**

_**Write down characters and number them 1-10**_

_**Mabel**_

_**Wendy**_

_**Dipper**_

_**Stan**_

_**Gompers the Goat**_

_**Quentin Trembly**_

_**Soos**_

_**Bill Cipher**_

_**Gideon**_

_**Robbie**_

_**Now...**_

_**What would happen if Number 1 woke you up in bed?**_

_**Number 3 walked in the bathroom while you're showering.**_

_**Number 4 announces he/she is going to marry you tomorrow?**_

_**Number 5 cooked you dinner.**_

_**Number 6 is lying next to you on the Beach?**_

_**Number 7 confesses to be a part of your family?**_

_**Number 8 got in the hospital somehow?**_

_**Number Nine made fun of all your friends?**_

_**Number Ten ignored you all the time?**_

_**You're on vacation with Number Two, and you manage to break your leg. What does Two do?**_

_**It's your birthday. What does 3 get you?**_

_**You seem to have stuck yourself in a house that is on fire! What does 5 do?**_

_**You're about to marry Number 10! What is One's reaction?**_

_**You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?**_

_**You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?**_

_**You can't stop laughing! What will 10 do?**_

_**Number One is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?**_

_**Number Two tell you his/her deeply hidden love for Nine?**_

_**You're dating Three, and he/she introduces you to his/her parents. Would you get along?**_

_**Number Six appears to be a player, breaking many hearts...**_

_**You had a haircut, and Seven can't stop staring at you.**_

_**Nine is too shy to face you, and confesses their love by sending an email. Now what?**_

_**You spot Ten kissing One. How do you react?**_

_**You notice that 3 and 4 have been inside that hotel room for MORE than a few hours. What are you thinking?**_

_**Could 1 and 6 be soul mates?**_

_**Would 2 trust 5?**_

_**Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?**_

_**If 5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study will they pick?**_

_**If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?**_

_**If 7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?**_

_**If 8 gives 5 a haircut. Is that okay?**_

_**If 9 sketches what 6's perfect girl/boyfriend should look like, will 6 be happy?**_

_**10 and 9 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?**_

_**What would happen if 1 accidentally kicked 10?**_

_**If 2 sent a message to his/her Bf/Gf but 9 got it. What would happen?**_

_**If 5 and 6 did a workout together?**_

_**If 6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday?**_

_**If 7 won the lottery?**_

_**If 8 had quite a big secret?**_

_**If 9 became a singer?**_

_**If 10 got a daughter?**_

_**What would 1 think of 2?**_

_**What would 4 envy about 5?**_

_**What do 6 and 7 have in common?**_

_**What would make 7 angry at 8?**_

_**What would 9 never dare to tell 10?**_

_**What would make 10 scared of 1?**_

**There will probably be about 3-5 of these a chapter! This will be fun! See you guys later! :D May chaos ensue!**


	2. 1-4

_**What would happen if Number 1 woke you up in bed?**_

"Wakey Wakey…"

"...meh…"

"Does someone need to be poked by the GOOD MORNING STICK?"

"Never. Let me sleep forever."

"Poke. Poke. Po- hey wait! That's my hilarious quote!"

"Ugh! What is it already? Wait...Mabel? What are you doing in my room? How did you get into my house? HOW ARE YOU IN THIS UNIVERSE?"

"I was just waking you up to let you know that some sort of time paradox happened...or something. I guess you broke the fourth wall one too many times and now some hot guy named "The Doctor" is pretty pissed. But from what he said...we're gonna be stuck here for quite a long time…"

"...How long? Maybe until I finish this fanfic?"

"Stop it with the fourth wall."

"...Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah sure."

_**Number 3 walked in the bathroom while you're showering.**_

"Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice! As a story we knew of sugar and spice…" I sang loudly and obnoxiously as I showered. A two hour shower never hurt anyone. Suddenly, I heard the door creak open. Crap, I'd left the door unlocked. The last thing I needed was one of my siblings bothering me, as well as interrupting my concert."

"Sorry to bother you. Just grabbing some deodorant…" Wait. I knew that cute and speaky puberty voice anywhere.

"OH MY GOD, DIPPER?" I heard him jump.

"Oh no…" he groaned. "Not you! Ugh, I'm leaving." No! Not my man!

"No Dipper! Stay with me!" I yelled. "Stay here and have a romantic shower scene with me!" The last thing I heard was a high pitched yell, a slamming door, and feet sprinting down the hallway, probably headed far, far, away.

_**Number 4 announces he/she is going to marry you tomorrow?**_

"Attention!" Stan all of the sudden came marching into the room where I was doing math homework, Mabel was playing with Snickers, my dog, and Dipper was reading his journal with the black light, avoiding all eye contact with me. I looked up in confusion.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrow."

"I am going to marry you tomorrow, lalagirl16!"

"WHAT?" I yelled in confusing, dropping my math textbook.

"WHAT?" Mabel yelled, then proceeding to stand up, walk to the refrigerator, get a glass of water, drink some, and spit it all over the place.

"What the-" I started.

"THE WEDDING PLANNER WILL BE HERE IN FIVE MINUTES!" Stan exclaimed, laughing evilly.

"I can't!" I yelled. "I'm in love with another!"

"HOW COULD YOU!" Stan wailed, suddenly bursting into tears, then he ran from the room and it was silent again.

"Well that was weird," Mabel said."

_**Number 5 cooked you dinner.**_

"MEEEEEEH." I looked up from the new chapter I was writing. Was that what I thought it was? "MEEEEEEEEEH." I closed my laptop slowly and stood up, heading to the kitchen, the source of the familiar noise. Sure enough, I saw Gompers the Goat standing there on the kitchen floor...next to a beautiful four course meal.

"Uh...what's going on?" Gompers gave a "MEEEEHHHH" and glanced down at the food, then back up at me. "Am I missing something?" I asked no one in particular.

"MEEEEEEEEH!" Gompers replied again.

"Is um...is anyone going to eat that?" I asked. Gompers blinked. Then Mabel walked into the room.

"Oh, hey there Gompers!" she greeted the goat, smiling.

"Mabel, do you know what's going on?" Mabel squinted her reyes, surveying the scene.

"Looks like Gomper cooked you dinner. You really should eat it. It's the polite thing to do." Then she skipped out of the room.

"HOW THE HELL DID A GOAT MANAGE TO COOK DINNER?" I screamed.

**See you guys next update! AKA in 5 years! :)**


	3. 5-7

**Quick-ish update courtesy of me not having a life. YOU'RE WELCOME.**

**Number 6 is lying next to you at the beach?**

"Ah...a nice day at the beach during the golden two weeks of summer in good old Minnesota. Does a lake even qualify as a beach?"

"One thing is for certain! You, dear citizen, will not face this dilemma alone! For I, Quentin Trembly, am here to aid you in your time of distress!" I lowered my sunglasses and stared at him. Yeah this whole forth wall thing was starting to get REALLY weird. But also amazing! I mean I was on the beach with QUENTIN TREMBLY. THE. FREAKING. PRESIDENT. And, he smelled like peanut brittle! And litmus paper.

"Well I guess we'll have to find out..." I said to Quentin.

"Exactly!" he declared, a cazed look on his face! "We must ask the sand if it is related to the beach type family!" He then proceeded to attempt to stick his head into the sand, but to no avail. So we spent the next twenty minutes digging a whole so he could stick his head in.

"HELLO GOOD SAND. HOW DO YOU DO?" Quentin Trembly screamed at the top of his lungs into the ground. "TELL ME! ARE YOU A BEACH?"

"Hold on..." I said, walking over and yanking his head out of the hole. "Yes, it does count as a lake."

"How, pray tell, do you possess this infinate knowledge?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hasn't anyone ever heard of Google?"

"...I do not understand."

"...it means I am an all powerful celetial goddess and I will destroy everything you know and love unless you spred my religion to the world. Uh...FANFIC-IANITY." Quentin got a very serious look on my face and whispered intently, "As you command my lord."

**Number 7 confesses to be part of your family?**

"Hey! Lalagirl16! Dude!" I vaguely heard Soos' voice coming towards me, so I slowly pulled off my headphones, wondering what else my favorite crazy characters would possibly do to make my day even weirder, and also how many asprain it would take to ease the pain.

"Yeah, what?" I asked as he came running in, then stopping to pant for breath.

"I was on the internet, and I clicked a link thingy, that gives you ancestory list thingys, and it turns out, you and me bro! Fouth cousins sixteen times removed!" He then proceeded to squeeze me into a tight hug, probably crushing all my insides and vital organs.

"Please! Have mercy!" I said, gasping for breath. "I do NOT go this way! Not before I've finished all my updates!"

"Oh, sorry dude."

"How am I related to a cartoon character though?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know. But I'm guessing this will mean many long sleepless night for you, right? Heh heh!"

Yes. Yes it did mean that.

**Number 8 got in the hospital somehow?**

I was angerily surfing through the channels on a Friday night, looking for anything to watch, finding nothing.

"Those idiots NEVER play Gravity Falls! NEVER! IDIOTS! There's NOTHING TO WAAAAAAATCH!" But after throughing the remote at the wall six times, I felt a little better, but decided to give up, causily flipping to the local news channel, but mostly just looking at my phone. I was just scrolling through Tumblr when my eyes picked up a bit of the story.

"...what appears to be an abnormally large dorito with one eye and a top hat. And arms and legs. And mascara?Anyway...this...dorito was recovered from a terrible accident, and was brought into the hospital about half an hour ago. Doctors have not talked witht he mysterious patient as of yet, because of his lack of a mouth. His accident is still unclear, but he appeared to have tiny swallow stab marks in sets of fours all over himself." I facepalmed, then decided to walk down to the hospital to visit Bill.

"Hey there Bill, how's my favorite demon doing buddy?"

"Fine, thanks, lalagirl16!" he replied, with...what I guessed was a smile. He didn't really have a mouth so...it could have been any other emotion.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled a doctor who was in the room with us. "YOU CAN TALK? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING TO US BEFORE?" Bill crossed his arms and pouted in his hospital bed.

"I had nothing to say to you. You called me a dorito."

"Well, you kind of do look like a dor-" the doctor started.

"BILL WILL NOT BE COMPARED TO A HIGH CALORIE SNACK FOOD!" he raged, turning red and narrowing his eyes at the doctor. Said doctor then proceeded to run staright through the door and out of the room, breaking a arm in the process, but luckily landing right in the urgant care center at the end of his running spree, so he was fine.

"Say Bill, what happened in the accident anyway?" Mabel asked. All the sudden, Bill turned yellow again and burst into tears.

"The pain..." he sobbed. "The pain was gooooone..." Dipper and I facepalmed.


	4. 8-12

**WELCOME READERS! TO MY MEGA UPDATE! (SEE OTHER STORIES FOR DETAILS. OR DON'T. I'M NOT A DICTATOR YET.**

**Number Nine made fun of all your friends?**

"ALL OF YOU ARE UGLY AND FAT!" I looked up suddenly when I heard a high-pitched southern voice screaming from the next room. "AND DUMB! AND FAT! AND STUPID!"

"Ugh...Gideon..." I sighed, heading toward the direction of the sound. When I walked into the room, I saw Gideon screaming at my laptop.

"I HATE YOU ALL! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

"What are you doing?" I asked as I stood in the doorframe, raising an eyebrow.

"YOUR FRIENDS ARE STUPID!" he screeched. Then he stormed out the door.

"Oh that's it!" I yelled, giving chase. "NO ONE makes fun of my friends. Even if they are internet friends! IT'S GO TIME PUNK!"

And Gideon was in the bottomless pit for the next 4 days without food, water, or hair gel.

THE END.

**Number Ten ignored you all the time?**

I perked up as I heard someone enter the room. My eyes widened as I immediately recognized the tall, gothic teenager donning extremely skinny jeans.

"Hey Robbie, what's up?" I asked, attempting to sound cool. He just walked over to the fridge and began searching, making faces.

"Um...do you need anything?" Still no response. He grunted and opened the pantry, clearly in search of snack food.

"If you are looking for snacks, I have them all hidden. Gompers kept getting into them, so I had to do something." Still not answering, Robbie walked out of the room.

"RUDE!" I yelled. He kept walking. Oh, so was that how it was? I could work with this.

"So, um, I'm just gonna go paint all of your clothing pink, that ok? Also I'm going to call your parents and tell them that you want to hang out with them more. So there! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I threw back my head, bursting into an evil laugh. But just as I was about to leave and go do those fun things, I heard, "Did you say something, dork?"

My eyes widened as I heard Robbie speak at last... after taking one of his headphones out.

"Nope, nothing." Then I went to go do some evil.

**You're on vacation with Number Two, and you manage to break your leg. What does Two do?**

"It was really nice of you to take me along on your ski trip, Wendy!" I said, as I walked with the tall red-head to the hill. "I haven't skied in forever!"

"No problem," she said. "This will be fun. How were the lessons?"

"I got this," I reassured her. "I passed them easily. It was just a tiny refresher, really." Wendy smiled.

"Cool. Let's go do this black diamond!" I smiled back at her as we walked to the ski lift, secretly nervous inside. I had never done a black diamond before. I heard people get killed on those things! We put our skis on and waited in the short line to get on the lift. I found myself getting more and more nervous. Black diamond courses were so...steep and scary...and fast. I just knew that I was totally going to fail and look like an idiot. It was our turn to get on way too soon. Wendy and I sat down in the open chairs. And I fell out after 10 seconds. Wendy helped me up and call 911, and turns out I had broken my leg. I was driven to the hospital, as I silently cursed myself for not being able to try the freaking black diamond course.

My roommate my Bill Cipher and we had many adventures. But they weren't nearly as depressing so you can just make them up or something.

**It's your birthday. What does 3 get you?**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I smiled. How lucky was I to be sharing my birthday with all my favorite characters?

Mabel got me a llama sweater

Wendy got me painkillers for my broken leg

Stan got me five Stan Bucks

Gompers just stared at me

Alex Hirsch aired a Dipper and Pacifica shipping episode on my birthday (AN: this really did happen. Best birthday present ever!)

Quentin Trembly made me a U.S. Congressman

Soos gave me a DJ instructor book

Bill told me the exact time and date of my death

Gideon gave me hairspray (as if I cared about my appearance enough to use it)

Robbie gave me headphones

After thanking everyone, something occurred to me.

"Hey has anyone seen Dipper?" I asked everyone in the room. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and gave mixed negative responses.

"Oh wait, he said he was out getting your present!" Mabel said suddenly. Then I heard the door open, and Dipper emerged.

"Hi Dipper!" I greeted him, fluttering my eyelashes flirtatiously. Then I glanced down at the envelope he was holding. "What's that?" I asked.

"Your present," he answered matter-of-factly. I took it from him and started opening it, pulling out a piece of paper.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"A restraining order," he said smirking. Then exiting the room, he called, "Happy Birthday!"

**You seem to have stuck yourself in a house that is on fire! What does 5 do?**

"Augh!" I screamed. "What am I doing in this burning house! Is this another one of those stupid challenges? The last one got my leg broken, and now this?" I frantically looked around for something I could use to extinguish the fire. Then I spotted a very familiar goat. "GOMPERS!" I yelled. "HELP ME PUT OUT THE FIRE!" Gompers just stood there, then walked over and chewed on the wall. "No don't do that!" I cried. "No need to destroy the foundation sooner!" Gompers the Goat didn't respond because he was a goat, and in my panic, I forgot that. I started crying into Gompers, which was ill-advised because there were probably lots of super gross germs on him. Eventually the fire department came and Gompers was useless, but still cute. No one was surprised.


End file.
